This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project serves as a resource for the testing, optimization of use and distribution of nonhuman primate specific immune related reagents. Therefore, cDNA coding for various nonhuman primate cytokines have been and continue to be cloned and sequenced. During the past year, the genes and splice variants for PD-1, PD-L1, PD-L2, OX40L, MIP3a, IL-17, IL-23, 4-1BBL, CD24 and IL-15Ra have been added to the catalogue of Old-World NHP cDNAs available. In addition, the production of select nonhuman primate recombinant proteins such as rMamu RANTES, IFN-a, IFN-g, GM-CSF, soluble PD1, IL-7, 10 and 15 has been ongoing. Within the calendar year, the Resource has provided a total of 54 reagents to 20 investigators. These reagents included 33 cDNA or expression clones, 23 orders of cytokine recombinant proteins in varying amounts and 1 order of transfected cell producing rMamu IL-12B. Several additional studies were done in part or fully by this resource: The pharmacokinetics and biological activity of select potassium channels blockers Pap-1, Shk(l)5 and TRAM-34 were tested in vivo. The administration of IL-15 and IL-7 in uninfected and SIV infected rhesus macaques was tested for the delineation of these cytokine's influence on viral replication and immune responses in vivo. In addition, this resource has tested the depletion of CD4+ T cells from sooty mangabeys to study the immunological outcome of such depletion in vivo, as well as the potential benefit of rIL-7 therapy in restoring the CD4 compartment in this model.